Digimon Frontier: Uranian
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: Ophanimon has sent out a message to all of the children on earth who have cell phones. What will this bring about? Will the Digital world be saved?   not original story   warning: yaoi and gore  rated M
1. prologueChapter 1

Digimon Frontier: Uranian

By

Linkandroid12

Prologue

"I have to do something," a feminine voice said. The digital world had been plunged into chaos. Once the Celestial digimon Cherubimon went insane things just kept getting worse. There was help needed and she was going to do something about it.

She sent a message to every cell phone of every child in the human world. It was said that the legendary warrior spirits could bond with humans. Why not bring some of them here? If they could help and save the digital world things would go back to normal. Things would be peaceful and prosperous again like they should be.

-separator-

I was running around the soccer field after practice. The session had been over for a while now but I still had too much energy. So that is why I was running around the field at almost five P.m. As I made another lap around the grassy field I heard a strange sound.

"I can't escape this hell,

So many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself"

'That's my phone. Who would be texting me right now?' I thought as I pulled it out. It was black and red with my favourite animal on it –a dragon.

The screen was flashing a soft blue color as I opened the phone.

"Now is time for you to decide your destiny. If you say yes then be at Shibuya station at 5:45."

'What's this about?'

"Take the train and I just might see you."

'That's it? It doesn't even make sense.'

Might as well. Not like there was anything else for me to do. It was the end of the school year and a break from home and my mom would be nice. Too much nagging and ordering around can drive a person crazy eventually.

I checked my watch to see what time it was.

'5:35. Shit!'

I grabbed my bag and headed home. It wasn't that far and there was no point in taking it with me. It would just weigh me down anyway.

'Save the world? Is that what this is about?'

As I entered the house my mother came into my view.

"You staying for dinner Takuya?"

"I have something I need to do. I am not sure when I will be back."

"Fine, but you better call me as soon as you do."

"Alright mom," I said even though I had no intention of telling her. She was protective enough and let's not make that worse.

With a quick look at my watch after putting my bag in my room I panicked.

'5:40! I am barely gonna make it.'

I thought as I began to run to the train station. I passed a few people and they stared at me as I passed them. No time to think about how strange I might look. I had to get to the station and now!

I reached the station just in time. I ambled over to the ticket machine and then remembered that I did not bring any money.

'Damnit!' I screamed at myself as I punched the machine. Just when I was about to give up and go home a ticket fell out. I read the location and time and was confused.

'This place does not exist.' I thought as I went to look for a train. None of them said 'Digital world.'

I frantically shifted my eyes over everything and finally found a an elevator.

'I don't care where this goes. If it gets me to this digital world then fine.'

I punched the down button when I reached it.

'This better work.'

-separator-

I was just getting out of band practice when I felt something vibrating in my pocket. As I brought out my phone the front screen flashed.

"The time is now to choose your destiny." I read.

'Alright, might as well humor this person. I am bored anyway.'

I walked to the station that I had been instructed to go to. A ticket popped out of the nearest machine and I gaped at it. I picked it up and read the label.

'digital world?'

I scanned the trains and found none of them going to this digital world.

'Alright … What the hell is this? Somebody's idea of a joke?'

As I was looking around I spotted an elevator. If it went to the digital world I would be fine. I walked over and stood near it. I glanced around and found that there was someone else here.

A boy with medium brown hair that reached the middle of his back was jamming down the lower level button. Once the doors opened we both stepped inside.

'Here goes,'

-separator-

This boy …

He was wearing a blue pair of jeans, a yellow shirt with dark blue bordering, and a dark blue jacket. My eyes roamed his body and he shifted uncomfortably.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

"Nothing … sorry …" I said. I must admit he was attractive but not my type.

What really caught my eye was his eyes. They were pools of stormy grey-ish blue that would glue anyone in place.

"My name is Takuya," I said as I held out my hand. He glared at me and shook his head.

"and why should that interest me?"

It was my turn to glare as I turned away from him. I looked at the elevator walls and noticed that we were going underground.

'There aren't any trains down here.' I thought.

We both tried to go out the door at the same time when it finally opened.

"Watch it," the boy said as he pushed past me. I glared and followed him into the dimly lit station below the ground level. I saw a few trains and immediately went toward one of them. I could see the other boy getting on another train as I pulled myself onto the railing of the train's car.

'What was with that guy?'

I blinked as I walked into the car. It was darker than the station and my eyes refused to focus right away. As things became clearer I could see four other people in the room. There was a purple haired girl, a brown haired boy with a green bandana on his head, a slightly chunky boy, and a smaller boy with his head in his hands.

'I thought I was the only one,'

I sat down in an empty seat and looked out the window. There was nothing too extraordinary about the scenery that passed. Just trees, woods, and grass.

'Huh? Where are we going?'

I continued to stare outside as I blinked several times.

'Alright, I think I'm dreaming now.'

In order to distract myself I stood up and faced the others,

"I am Takuya Kanbara,"

I said. This seemed to get their attention. I walked over to the guy with the bandana and asked,

"You get the message too?"

"Yeah, I'm Sorashi but you can call me Sora." He said as he shook my hand. I glanced at the others as they got up.

"Name's J.P." the slightly chunky boy said.

"I'm Chiaki," the girl said.

"and my name is Tomi," the boy said. I nodded as I shook their hands.

"So anyone know what this is about?" I asked as I showed them the message I had gotten earlier.

"I don't know. I got something similar myself," Sora said as he pointed to the screen of his cell phone. The others brought out and examined similar messages.

"What's this digital world anyway?" J.P. asked. We all shrugged and went to sit down. This was going to be a long day.

-separator-

I rushed onto a train before it left.

'I barely made it?'

I went inside the train car and looked around. It seemed like your ordinary low class train.

'and I asked for this?'

I thought annoyed.

-separator-

On another train …

"Hey Katsuharu?"

"Yeah what's up Teppei?"

"Where are we going again?"

"I am not sure exactly. I am not even sure if this digital world exists." I said as I stared at the message for the tenth time that day. We were in a a train car and talking to pass the time.

I searched the room with my eyes andalighted on the only other occupant of the car.

"Who are you?" I asked the black haired boy.

"My name is Teruo." The boy said.

"So I guess we're all here." I said as the train came to a stop. We all jumped when it started shaking.

"What the hell?" Teppei asked as he clutched the nearest wall.

"You do know that you are going to fall right?" the blacked haired boy asked.

Teppei glared at him and then whined as he fell. He landed on his ass still glaring.

"Why did you have to jynx me?"

"I didn't … you brought that one upon yourself." Teruo said.

"He's right," I said as I helped my friend up.

"Where are we?" I asked as I beheld trees, woods, and many other strange sights from outside the window.

-separator-

In the darkened station …

A boy walked out of the elevator and tripped.

'Damnit? What did I trip on?' he thought as he cursed his wrotten luck. As he got up he felt gravel underneath his feet.

'Who in their right mind leaves gravel in a train station?'

He started in a random direction to try and find a train. Before he got too far someone was almost choking him.

"Don't be alarmed. You can come with me." A voice said as the boy struggled.

"Why would I do that?" he finally asked once realizing that he wasn't going to get free that easily.

"Because you want to. I can sense the darkness in your heart."

"And why does that matter?"

The boy had a moderately heavy Mexican accent but that did not hinder the other person in the least.

"Alex Sanchez you will fight for me." The voice declared.

"Right … like I would want to do that."

"You don't have a choice," the voice said as he covered the boy's mouth with a large hand. He smacked the boy across the face and dropped him on the ground.

'Now the plan can begin. With such powerful darkness I know he will do me well.'

The person thought. They picked up the unconscious Mexican boy and left the station. In a shower of black sparks they disappeared from the station. What would they do with the boy?

-separator-

Author's note:

I am going to be writing this story from different points of view. I will try to make sure you understand which is which. I might just put [Takuya] or [Kouji] for the difference. I am not sure yet.

This story will have all of the spirits have a human host. If you don't like that then you can stop reading now. I am doing it that way for a reason.

Warnings:

This story is rated M for a reason.

Yaoi, shoujou, and gore are ahead. For anyone who cannot handle that please push the back button right now.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Digimon. I only own my oc's and the plot.I also do not own the song "Animal I have become" by Three Days Grace.


	2. chapter 1  Agunimon Spirit of Flames

Digimon Frontier: Uranian

By

Linkandroid12

Chapter 1:

Agunimon Spirit of Flames

The train stopped at a place with dark red dirt dusting the landscape.

'Okay …'

I stepped aside as the others came out of the car.

"Where are we?" asked Tomi.

"I am not sure Tomi." I said as I put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at me. I could see the faintest sign of tears in his eyes.

We all startled as some strange creatures came toward us. They looked like small egges with faces.

"we are hungry," they chanted.

"Maybe if I give them some chocolate they will leave us alone." J.P. said as he pulled a box out of his pocket. The creatures drooled as he brought out a few pieces of the brown treats.

"Here yu go," he said as he threw the pieces into the small crowd of eggs.

'I hope that works.'

After devouring the food they came after J.P.

"we want more," they cried.

"We're in trouble," he said as he began to run. The rest of us stared after him in confusion.

"Why would anyone want to feed creatures like this? They don't look vicious but considering …" Sora said as he followed the creatures with his eyes.

"Yeah, they look weird." Tomi observed as he watched.

"I know they do." I said. I heard something and walked in the direction of the noise.

"Wait up Takuya," Tomi said as he came up next to me.

"J.P. can take care of himself," Sora said as he followed.

"Alright, he did do that to himself." I said as I trudged along the red dirt path.

We reached a village a few minutes later. There were a few advertisements plastered around the small town. They were for some kind of street fair or something.

"What is going on here?" I asked a creature near to me.

"The flame festival is about to begin," the plant creature said.

"Okay … What's that?" I asked.

"It is only the best time of the year. All the flame type digimon gather and fight. There is so much fire. I live for this day."

'Huh? What's a digimon?'

This would later sound stupid to me but right now it was a valid question.

"We are the best digimon in the world," a small orange puff ball said.

'How do puff balls talk?'

"yeah we are Chibimon." The creature no digimon I had spoken to first said.

"That's right Palmon," he said.

Before we could comment any further flames erupted from out of nowhere. They engulfed most of the village outskirts in seconds.

"Do you think that is the flame digimon?" Palmon asked.

"No that does not seem like them. If it was they would not let the ground burn." Chibimon said. We all stared at them.

"The flame digimon do shows. They never burn the earth." Chibimon told us.

"So …" I said uncertainly.

"We are under attack!" someone shouted as they ran up to us.

"we have to do something." The same voice said. It was similar to Chibimon but had a small tail.

"Chill out buddy, we will." Said Palmon.

"But there are lots of flames. You will get hurt." The digimon said.

"I guess it's up to us then," I said as I glared at the flames that licked the ground.

"But you are just a human. You cann't help." Chibimon said.

"We can try," I said as I started walking toward the flames.

I could hear people calling for me to stop but I ignored it. By now the fires had spread to the billage gates. I rubbed my eyes. There was so much smoke it was getting hard to see let alone breathe normally. The others couldn't help so I had to do something. What I am not sure …

-separator-

As I got off the empty train car I looked around. There were rocks and dirt for what seemed like miles.

'Where did I end up?'

I ran forward when I heard screaming.

'Ugh …'

-separator-

I stood there blinking and trying to see something. A black shape emerged from the flames and laughed maniacally.

"They send a human to fight me? The citizens of the Flame Village are so cowardly to send a human to fight their battles." The figure said. I tensed and a low growl escaped my lips. I raised my fists in the air and gave him a sceathing look.

"Oh, the little human wants to fight me?" he asked as he came into the light. Dark armor covered most of his body and a pair of angry yet amused red eyes stared back at me.

"Take this then, Hellfire!" the creature said as dark red and green flames shot out from his body. I was barely able to dodge with my shirt slightly singed. By this time the others had arrived and were gaping at me.

"Takkuya you can't," Tomi said fearfully.

"I can handle it," I said as I dodged another Hellfire attack.

'But how long can I hold on?'

In a few minutes I was leaping and dodging with ease. After getting into the swing of things he wasn't that bad. He could fight but his cockiness would be his downfall.

"Come on," he said as I flipped out of the way of another fire based attack.

"Why would I let you hit me?" I said in a mocking tone as I ran up and punched him.

Stupid idea .-

The recoil should not have been that bad. He was covered in armor, a fact that I had temporarily forgotten.

"You are pathetic," the digimon laughed.

"If you were so great wouldn't I be dead by now?" I asked. His eyes widened and then blazed with anger.

"You're right. It is time to stop this nonsense. Inferno Gate!" I watched as the portal opened up and swirled with black light.

It sucked me in as I tried to dodg out of the way.

"Try getting out of there." He said. The other children were horrified by this turn of events.

"Let him go!" Sora said as he raised his fist.

"Why? He is going to die anyway." The digimon said. The brunette growled and started marching toward the armored digimon.

"Stop!" a voice cried as running footsteps could be heard. Everyone turned to see a rabbit looking creature and a small digimon with red pants coming toward them.

"You cannot fight him human." The rabbit said.

"he will just fry you." The other digimon said.

"Of course he will Neemon." The rabbit said as he snapped the waistband of the other's pants.

"Bokomon," Neemon whined as his pants were snapped. Bokomon just glared at him and then turned to the children.

"It does not matter I will just kill all of you eventually." The attacking digimon said.

"That's a Cerberumon. He is an ultimate level digimon. You don't stand a chance." Bokomon said. His statement was proved wrong as Takuya appeared out of nowhere and punched the Cerberumon in the chest. The unexpected blow sent the large black digimon to the ground. He got up snarling as smoke came out of his nostrils.

"You'll pay for that! Inferno Gate!"

"I'm not falling for that again." I said as I leapt out of the way. I slammed my foot down on his back which sent him forward. He growled and threw a hellfire attack my way.

"We have to do something. We can't just stand here." Said Sora. He ran over and punched the digimon in the stomach. Unfortunately Cerberumon had been preparing to use another portal attack and he was sucked in.

I growled in frustration as I watched Sora disappear.

"That's it," I said as I charged at him. I tried to punch and kick the pulp out of him but the armor dulled my attempts greatly.

"You think you can fight me? Let's see what happens when your little friend gets fried." The dark creature said. Tomi's eyes widened but he seemed to be frozen in fear.

"Tomi run!"

The kid wouldn't move and stood there with his eyes glued to his attacker. The flames would kill him and it would be my fault.

Faster than I thought possible I stepped in front of him. I was burnt slightly but nothing too serious. As I watched Cerberumon's claws sank into my right arm. I screamed in pain and pulled away, dragging Tomi with me.

'I have to think of something. I am pretty much going to get my ass kicked otherwise.'

Blood dripped from my arm and caused slight disorientation.

"Ha! You can't even see let alone fight." The Cerberumon said with a dark laugh. I let go of Tomi and gave him the best venomous look I could muster.

"You haven't beaten me yet." I said. Sora flew at the creature and began to punch him. Caugh off guard he was able to get in a few good hits before being knocked onto the ground unconscious.

'Poor boy, he was trying to save his friend.' Bokomon thought sadly.

This is what made me snap. My eyes blazed a darker shade of brown as I stood up straight and growled. It was not as menacing as anything Cerberumon had done but enough to get his attention.

"Pick on someone your own size." I said as I stalked toward him.

"Give me the spirit." He said. I stopped in the middle of preparing a punch to the head.

'Spirit?'

"Where is the spirit?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said honestly.

"The spirit of flame. The flame spirit of the legendary warriors. I know you have it."

"I am still confused," I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"The Spirit of Flame," Bokomon said as he pulled out a green book,

"is one of the legendary warrior spirits. They saved the digital world from a great evil and now wander the digital world as spirits."

"Give it to me!" Cerberumon cried as he grabbed onto me. He shook me roughly as if I had it hidden in my pockets or something like that.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't know what this spirit is so why do you think I have it?" I asked angrily as I pushed him away. He stared at me wide eyed and then growled again.

"Yes. You. Do." He said.

"No I don't," I said as I punched him in the face. This action slammed his body into the ground really hard.

_Thud!_

Red eyes stared at me before my vision became kind of foggy. I turned my head from left to right trying to focus on something … anything …

"Face it kid you're blind for now. You cannot win." Cerberumon said. I faced his direction but was unable to see him.

"That makes no difference." I said but was mentally beginning to panic.

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. The dark digimon took this opportunity to attack me with almost everything he had. I fell painfully to the ground and groaned. Was this it? I was hurting all over and probably couldn't stand up. But I have to try and save the others! He cannot be allowed to kill them.

I slowly and painfully dragged myself to my feet. I wobbled unsteadily for a moment and then got my balance.

"You cannot have them." I said as I listened closely for his footsteps. He was moving but where? And what was he doing?

As I tried to figure it out I got into a defensive stance. This would allow for me to hopefully dodge or parry any attack he threw my way. He seemed like the kind of person who was notorious for pulling pranks and attacking ruthlessly so it was a good idea. If anything it would allow me to concentrate on his breathing and movements and not worry about fighting as much.

I almost flinched as his hands met my shoulder. I was pushed back and barely held my ground. I punched forward and heard a satisfying crack as some part of him felt it.

"Why you-"

"Not so tough are you?" I asked mockingly. Then I stepped away from him and listened once more.

He let out a loud cry of,

"Hellfire!"

As I tried to figure out where it was coming from. Deciding that I couldn't tell I just stood my ground and put my arms up protectively in front of my face. Better to shield then to get hit straight on.

I prepared for the worst. This attack seemed to be more powerful than all of the other times he used it. This might be it for me but at least I would go down fighting. But the flames never came and licked along my skin. I blinked and opened my eyes to see him staring at me in utter shock and horror.

"What?" I asked. Bokomon pointed to my body and I looked down. Orange and red armor covered my body and a pair of claws had replaced my hands. On closer inspection the armor and claws were just … well like a hologram. See through and transparent.

'What just happened?'

{You were in trouble?}

'Huh?'

{I am the spirit of Flame Takuya Kanbara.}

'Okay'

{You must digivolve now and finish him off. My shield won't hold for very long.}

"How did you do that? You do have the spirit after all. Liar!" the dark digimon said enraged.

"I … didn't know …"

"You might want to do something now child," Bokomon said.

"Yeah I don't want to be fried!" Neemon said as he hid behind Bokomon.

"But how do I …"

{Use your heart.}

'What?'

{Use what you had from where you came from.}

'Alright …'

I clenched my jaw as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. Only now it wasn't the same. It looked more square and was a little bit heavier. In all honesty, it kind of resembled a Gameboy. I looked around and saw a glimmering shape next to me.

"Spirit," I muttered as I stared,

"Come to me,"

The glowing shape entered the device and white light erupted from it. The light quicly became orange and engulfed me. Then I could feel something on my hand. I glanced down to find numbers and letters encircling my wrist and hand.

'I hope you know what you're doing flame spirit.'

I blinked as something unfamiliar washed over my mind. I could see an orange and red figure pass through me almost and then it was back to the outside world.

"Spirito Evolution!"

The orange light became brighter as it coaxed more of the numbers and letters toward me. The data if this is a computer world.

Momentarily I couldn't tell if I was data or human and then it stopped. I noticed that I was now clad in orange and red armor. I had long reddish brown hair and a few scars on my face and arms. The same claws from before were there as well and I could feel fangs poking out of my mouth. I did not even have to ask. I yelled,

"Agunimon!" as the rest of the light faded.

I found myself in a bubble of data and slashed out at it whith my claws. As it vanished I could see Cerberumon still staring at me dumbstruck.

"Pyro Punch!" I shouted as I began to charge up the attack. A salamander appeared and started to attack. Soon I joined it and he was losing.

"I will not lose! Inferno Gate!"

"Not this time," I said as I whipped up some flames.

"Salamander Break!"

I did not aim for him. I aimed toward the gate and the attack was taken instead.

"No!" he shouted as I came at him again.

"Pyro Punch!" I shouted as another round of punching and burning commenced.

I felt something licking at my skin almost lovingly and then I knew what to do.

"Salamander Break!" I shouted as circles of data appeared around him. They circled his form until it got smaller.

"That's Ceasarmon." Bokomon said. I shrugged and nodded at him.

"I can still take you down. Don't underestimate me." He said as he glared.

"he is a lot faster now child. Yu have to be careful." Bokomon said. I nodded again and stepped forward.

-separator-

A/n:

And that is the end of chapter one. Ceasarmon is a Champion level so Takuya is going to need some help. Can you guess who that will be?

[He will be able to focus better and thinks that Takuya is evil. I know that Ceasarmon is mostly from Digimon Tamers but I am making a more violent version of Frontier so there needs to be more fighting.]

I used the { and } to show telepathic communication between Agunimon and Takuya. I am going to keep using it for the other chosen children as well.

It would be nice to have some reviews.


	3. chapter 2 Wolfmon of light

Digimon Frontier:

Uranian

By

Linkandroid12

Chapter 2:

Wolfmon of Light

A/N:

I know some people may be wondering who the last character was in chapter 1. I will not tell you. I can tell you though that he is one of my OC's. The one who replaces Kouichi as the warrior of Darkness.

I did not post this before and things are going to get kind of confusing.

Key:

" speech

' thought

Itallic: sound

{ or } telepathy between partner spirit and human counterpart

[ or ] flashback

I hope this clears up some future confusion.

Warnings:

Dark themes, yaoi, rape

Pairings:

As of now none. [will let you know when that changes]

Without any more stalling,

Here is the second chapter!

-separator-

I walked away from the stationen we got out of the train. I was not going to hang out with these guys. They annoyed me too much. They were the kind of guys I would normally stay away from.

'Chiaki you don't hang out with that crowd.'

Takuya was just … well Takuya. Tomi was too young and whiny while J.P. was one of those chocolate kids. I just knew it. That would not work with me. I hung out with the strong illed and stubborn girls at school. The ones who were lesbians no less … but that is not the point.

I left them there. Left them there to handle the problems. The problems of being around other guys. Ihated them. I hated them all! Fucking males and their stupid hormones!

-separator-

The screaming only proved to exaserbate the headache that had been forming. I clutched my head for a few seconds as I ran. What could possibly be going on? Why the hell did they have to make so much noise?

I jumped over a particularly large rock as I continued to search for the source of the screams. I could see some kind of light in the distance. Or was that my eyes playing tricks on me. When I looked in that direction again the light was gone.

'What?'

I nearly fell off of a ledge as I thought. After looking down I thanked whatever entity had given me fast reflexes. A chasm that dropped down at least fifty feet or more loomed in front of me.

'And how am I supposed to cross this?' I thought.

I searched for something that could help me across. There was no way I was trying to jump that. I would end up dead if I slipped and I wasn't going to take that chance. I had never had a problem with heights but that did not mean I wasn't cautious.

After a few minutes I spotted a dead tree. There were logs and trees scattered around as if it had just died. As if it had been burnt or torn apart maybe. I picked up the longest and most durable looking log and dragged it over to the drop off. Then I shoved it across the expanse of space. It was a little too short but I could jump the five or so feet that it did not cover.

I carefully climbed onto the log and stood still. It shook slightly as I boarded but then stopped. It was safe to use it then. I began to walk across. I kept my pace slow as to not capsize my man made bridge. This was looking to be fine …

As I was about to reach the end pieces of wood splintered underneath my feet. The wood was falling apart and if I didn't do something I would follow it to the bottom of the chasm. On a whim I jumped.

And landed –

On safe ground –

I stayed there for a moment to catch my breath. Then I continued running toward where the screaming had come from. Wait? Was coming from?

'It stopped,'

I brushed aside a stray lock of black hair as I thought. A flash of blue light caught my attention before the screaming started up again. This time from a different direction.

'Is this place filled with people who cann't fight?'

As I slid along the ground I looked down. Ice covered the ground and I should have been slipping a lot more than I was. When my eyes faced forward again I stared. In front of me was a large wolf like creature with blue, black, and silver fur. It's eyes were a deep shade of blue that promised pain to those who opposed him.

As I glanced to my right I could see another creature frozen solid in a column of ice.

"Nice of you to join us child," the creature said. The tone of voice would have been a purr but this was a wolf and not a feline.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing much, I was just preparing for a snack and it had to try and escape." He said offhandedly.

'Snack?'

"Now it seems you want to feed as well. I tell you! This Birdmon is mine."

"I was not meaning to eat it." I said.

"Eat it? No we digimon don't eat our victims we absorb their data." He said. A vicious glint came to his eyes as he stared at me.

"Maybe I should target someone else however. You might Just do,"

He said huskily in my ear. I shivered and stepped back.

"Foxfire!" he cried as blue light was charged in his mouth. I dodged with seconds to spare.

"Aww, you don't want to submit do you?"

"Never," I said through clenched teeth. I did not know what he wanted but I was not going to give it to him.

"I guess then I will have to be a little more foreceful." He said with a smirk. I blinked and then crouched in a fighting stance.

"That is not necessary," the digimon said as it sunk its fangs into my neck. Things blurred and then my world went black ...

-separator-

The boy was finally here. He smelled so good too.

"Nice of you to join us," I said. It would be nice to have someone to fuck. What about this boy?Would he satisfy me?

"I was about to eat when you got here." I was going to say but it came out as,

"Nothing much, I was just preparing for a snack and it had to try and escape."

It is funny how things we think are translated differently when you talk. I had to sound slightly more menacing. I wanted him and intimidation was the best way to achieve that. Get him wondering and then catch him completely off guard. He probably doesn't know what a digimon is. All the better … a clueless little fuck …

I tried to keep focused. I wanted to jump him right now. I forced myself to answer his questions truthfully but stretched slightly. I controlled the conversation so I would let him know what I wanted.

'I want to fuck your brains out.'

I nearly had to clamp a paw over my mouth to keep from saying that out loud. I was never that direct and referring to someone as food kept them in a false sense of security long enough for me to pounce. Long enough so that I could catch them off guard. Then I would have what I wanted and take the digi code later.

Eventually, he began to bug me. He kept glancing around and not looking at me! How dare he do such a thing!

"Foxfire!" I said as I rushed him. The charged blue energy was enough to knock him unconscious. Perfect.

I carefully slid his clothes to the ground as I undressed him. It would not do to have him find out what I had done. No one cared about me anyway. They were just there to fight or to glare. What had I done to the world to be treated like that? What did I do to them?

I stared at him with my fangs dripping. His seed was all over my face and chest which did not bother me in the least. He had looked so hot as he came. As he came in his sleep …

He stirred and rolled over.

'I have to put his clothes back on now.'

I never pounded someone to the ground unless I thought they deserved it. This boy deserved pleasure with the god like features he possessed. So I had gone easy on him. I had just pleasured him and bathed him in my own essence. I have no idea what possessed me to do so. He was making me angry and I was soft on him …

-separator-

I woke up with a heavy weight on top of me.

'What!'

"Get the fuck off of me." I said in a low voice. The tone suggested malice and pain to the one who was lying on top of me.

"Of course sir," someone said. I opened my eyes to see the wolf with his paws on my back.

"How dare you," I growled. No one touches me!

"Well I just did. You were pretty good yourself."

"W-what?"

"You were pretty good," the digimon said. It got up and for some reason my eyes were drawn to his wagging tail.

"You like what you see don't you? Am I big enough for you baby?" he asked.

I blanched and then glared.

"Why should I answer something like that?" I asked with my own question. I might have been excited from something like this a few years ago but it meant nothing now.

"Cause sweetie, I want you."

"Keep your filthy paws off of me," I said as I intensified the coldness in my glare.

He visibly flinched and then growled.

"This is my terrain. You do as I say." He said.

"So you might be the leader of this area. That does not make you a king or the one who controls everything." I said. This made him really mad.

'Nice job …' I thought wanting to mentally kick myself.

"I'll teach you not to disrespect me on my own terf! Body Blow!" he said as he made a full body charge toward me. Instead of dodging I waited until he was in front of me before reacting. I leaned back and then thrust my arms forward. Normally a Naïve person would be the only one to fall for this tactic. He was blinded by rage and that is what I wanted.

I used the temporary disorientation from the fall to give myself some time.

"No you don't! garuru Thrust!" he said. His body was bathed in sharp ice shards as he charged this time. I made sure to dodge out of the way. I kept evading his attack until the ice disappeared. It would not be a good idea to get cut by that ice. From how he acted that would be something to avoid. Whatever he wanted [and I was sure I knew] wasn't going to happen. Not on my watch and never with anyone I cared about. This number was few but still …

He finally stopped charging and stood there panting like a dog.

"So now you're a horny dog?" I mocked.

"Shut up! This is your fault! You're the one who's so fucking hot."

"How is this my fault?" I asked. I had never understood people when they said stuff like that. I was normal, average, and a little on the girlish side. That never stopped me from proving prejudices wrong when it was worth it. He was not going to best me.

I raised my head as I heard a strange sound coming from the digimon's mouth.

"I am a Garurumon! This is my place! I will not be beaten here!"

"You are crying aren't you?" I asked. But it was more of a rhetorical question.

"No. I. am. Not!" he said as his eyes seemed to become darker.

"Foxfire!" he cried. The blue light formed and I blinked then side stepped the attack at the last second.

"You are pathetic," I said. He glared and prepared for another attack.

'I go easy on him and this is how I am treated! Kindness isn't appreciated anymore.' Garurumon thought.

"You'll pay for that." He said as he charged me with ice surrounding him.

"You already know this doesn't work. Why try again?" I asked.

"You. Little. Ass. Whiping. Fuck." He ground out between strides. I smirked and dodged out of the way when he lunged at me.

"Too slow,"

"You are just too sexy," he said as he growled.

"Freeze Fang!" he exclaimed as his fangs glowed with an icy tint. I climbed to the top of an outcropping behind him before he could sink his fangs into my body.

"You-"

"are. Too. Fast." I offered.

"yes!"

"Why not give up then,"

"You-"

"You cannot win so just give up." I said.

"And how do you plan to beat me? Up until now you have just been using cheap tricks to get around me. Can you even fight properly?" the digimon asked.

"What-"

"You might need some kind of weapon or something virgin," he said with an icy smirk.

"..."

I glared at him and began to look around for some kind of weapon. If anything I could beat him until he blacked out with a large rock.

A large piece of rock caught my eye. It was fairly dull but I could change that.

"Come and get me," I said as I lifted the rock.

"You are fighting with a dulled piece of stone? That is foolhardy."

"you will see," I said. I almost smiled and then turned it into a frown. I did not smile and wasn't going to start now.

"Foxfire!"

I shielded myself from the attack with the stone.

'This was not what I had in mind but it works.'

"You are just a weakling that hides behind their weapons." He said.

"You were the one who told me to find one," I said smugly. What he doesn't realize won't hurt him … yet …

"You're finished Fox-"

"Really?" I asked as I threw the piece of rock at him. It was still hot from his last Foxfire attack. Upon contact it burned him greatly.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You fucker!" he screamed as his body was reduced to little more than ashes. Or what should have been ashes. In the place of the burnt matter was a string of letters and numbers.

"Thank you,"

I turned to see the other digimon standing there. It was well … a bird. Thus the name Birdmon.

"Are you going to take his digicode?" she asked.

"I … what?"

"His digicode. You can get stronger by taking it if you want."

"Why would I do that?"

"Meaning no disrespect but you could use some more strength sir. You seem to be some kind of strange cross between a DinoHumon and something else …"

"A what?"

"A Dino Human. They are a type of digimon that fight for a living. You mean you're not …" she asked as she rubbed her feathers absently.

"No,"

"If not that then what are you? Some kind of humanoid digimon?"

"I am not a digimon." I said as I crossed my arms and sighed.

"You're not … huh?"

"I am a human. As in from earth."

"What's that?"

"Nevermind … What does this digicode do again?"

"It can give you more strength and sometimes fix corrupted data. Although that hasn't been done in decades."

'Corrupted data? If the string that was once Garurumon is data then I guess …'

"But you need to be able to absorb data …" the bird said at last.

"How do I do that?"

"I am not sure. You are human and not digimon so …"

'Great!'

"I think you should try what we do. You just reach out and take it."

'Worth a shot.'

I touched the data and nothing happened.

"That's weird,"

"Did you know if that would work or not?" I asked.

"No,"

"Ugh …"

I started to walk away from the irritating girl. I hadn't gone more than ten paces when something in my pocket began to glow.

"What's that? Please show me." The bird said excitedly. Sighing, I pulled out my cell phone. I gaped as I held the slightly heavier blue and white object.

'How did that happen?'

"That's a digivice. Are you a digidestined?"

"What. Is. That?" I asked. Now I am starting to talk like that mangy wolf great …

"The digidestined are a group of human children who are supposed to save the Digital World."

'Digital World? So I really did make it.'

".. you okay?"

"Yeah …" I said as I stared at the 'digivice.' I twas pretty similar to my phone except there were less buttons and different features. I have a Blackberry or at least I had one.

I examined the device for a few minutes and then it lit up. I was being pulled toward the data for some reason. I let whatever force was trying to gravitate me to the data have its way. The data was absorbed into the blue and white Gameboy-like device. I suddenly had the urge to say something.

"Fractal Code, digitize."

But that was not what I was going to say.

Immediately the data collected on the screen. It formed a symbol that I did not recognize and then disappeared.

"The area looks better now … Are you even listening to me! Human!"

"Why would anyone want to answer to 'human?'"

"Sorry I was just trying to get your attention … Look! This area is pretty again."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked around. She had been right. Flowers now grew where the ice had been and trees littered the landscape.

"Thank you!" she said as she hugged me. I grunted and removed her from my person.

"Sorry …" she said. I nodded and walked away.

-separator-

"Although, Ceasarmon is a Champion level digimon he is much faster than Cerberumon. He also thinks that Agunimon is evil." Bokomon explained to Tomi.

"Oh no! Takuya!" Tomi shouted. It was just in time for Takuya to dodge Ceasarmon's attack.

'What is that?' Tomi thought.

"Tee Dia!" Ceasarmon shouted as solar arrows shot toward Takuya.

"Have any idea how to defeat him?" asked the fire spirit weilder.

"Just one," Bokomon said.

"What's that?" Takuya asked as he blocked a punch aimed for his head.

"Run!" Bokomon said as he hightailed it out of there. Tomi followed, which left Takuya alone with the enraged Holy digimon.

"Ashitaru," the brunetter muttered.

I stood my ground and took a few of the solar arrows to my armor. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Most of the arrows were repeled by the thick yet light armor that covered most of my body.

I hissed as an arrowhead stuck into my upper arm. That part of the body did not have any protection and I would pay for it.

"You are weak Agunimon,"

"You are not so strong yourself. What happened to being big and bad Cerberumon?"

"Shut up! You devil!" he said as his fists glowed white.

"Sekkantou!" the 'holy' digimon cried as he tried to punch me.

"I am not the evil you seek. I am sure there are others who have corrupted the digimon." I said as I stared him down.

"You set the field aflame Agunimon. Do not lie!"

"That was Cerberumon. I did nothing of the sort."

"You are lying! Tee Dia!"

I sidestepped the attack just in time. The ground where I had previously been standing was riddled with arrows that flashed before going out.

"You shall pay for your offense against this village."

"If I am being acused then you should be as well. Neither of us is not guilty of destroying some part of the outskirts." I said as I blocked a few more arrows with the plated armor on my elbows.

"We are both guilty,"

"You are still telling me lies? I will have to show you! Now there is no mercy."

-separator-

I made my way back to the chasm and stared into the dark depths.

'Can't go back this way.'

I needed to figure out where to go.

"Maybe you should go east. There is another battle going on there." A familiar voice said.

'Not the bird again.'

"How am I supposed to do that when there is no way across?"

"I can help you with that. Biyomon digivolve to …" she said as she began to glow. Her shape warped and stretched in the light. I had to shut my eyes to take cover from its intense glare.

She stopped glowing and displayed herself with an air of confidence.

"Birdramon!"

Her feathers were darker and altogether she was three sizes bigger.

"Climb onto my back," she instructed. Hesitantly I crawled onto her back. I gulped as she spread her wings and soared into the air. I clutched tightly to her feathered neck as we rose higher and higher into the sky.

For a while I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy the ride. As my eyes closed however, images of a plane crash came to the surface of my mind.

'No!'

I blinked my eyes open and gazed at the ground horrified.

"You alright kid?"

"I … I'll be fine …" I said. Even I wouldn't have found my tone convincing.

"I think I see something,"

"What's that?"

"There is a fire down there. I can get us down so we can help somewhat."

"Alright,"

"You sure you'll be okay? If not we can land now and walk on foot."

"It will be faster to fly. What's a little flying sickness when there could be someone in trouble?" I said. That was an outright lie. Ihad a good reason for hating flying but that was not it.

I clenched my jaw and forced my eyes to the sky. As long as I didn't look at the ground I would be fine. It had been that way the first time too. Then the robber and the hijacker and …

'No! This is not the time to think about the past.'

I relaxed visibly as we landed.

"I hope there is no one hurt. Are you sure-"

"Yes! Now stop asking me."

"I was just-"

"Just trying to help? There is nothing you can do."

"Sorry …"

-separator-

A backflip again allowed me to avoid another volley of arrows.

"You cannot run forever. In fact I think I shall make this more fun." He said with a smirk.

"yu are a villain after all. Never hurts to use your own tricks against you."

"What-"

"This amulet will allow me to win."

I stared skeptically at the golden metal that was around the digimon's neck.

'No way,'

"I see you do not believe me. I will have to demonstrate then. Double … come out my doppleganger."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There, stood two Ceasarmon now and they seemed to have grown in power.

"I see you have noticed the increase in power. Now there is twice the fun and twice the power. Tee Dia!"

"Double, Tee Dia!"

They both attacked me at the same time.

'If you are going to do that wouldn't it be a better idea to use different attacks? That confuses the enemy.'

They kept up with the attacks and I forced my body to obey me. I barely managed to keep dodging them. How much longer did I have?

'That is the point? To tire me out so the original can get my spirit.'

-separator-

"This is it?"

"yes what were you expecting? The fire is over there." The bird digimon said as she pointed in a southward direction. As I turned to look I could see the fire. It had indeed done as much damage as I had thought. In fact, it had done more than I had imagined. The gates of the village were nearly in ruins and two figures were fighting off to the side of the gates.

'It's another digimon. That lion creature is unfamiliar. The other one … is though …'

I thought as I watched. The other digimon was slammed to the ground and nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

'I have to do something.'

-separator-

Dodging attacks for so long was bound to take its toll on my body. I leaned forward and managed to throw the holy digimon away from me. He growled and charged at me.

"I'll teach you! Sekkantou!"

"Dou-"

"No just me, I want to finish him off."

"As you wish master."

I found myself on the ground a few secons later. What had just happened? Did he punch me out or am I dreaming? Is this real? Did I just lose?

'No I won't lose. This spirit came to me. It is mine now to protect. The villagers need my protection too. I cannot give up!' I thought as I struggled to get to my feet.

"Stay down," someone said. This voice I did not recognize and ignored completely.

"I said STAY DOWN!"

"No, I have to beat them," I found myself saying.

"yu stubborn … fine be like that." The other person said. On closer inspection it was the boy from before dressed in yellow and blue. What's he doing here? He cannot fight like that can he?

As I watched the boy aimed a round house kick at the double. This did not stop Ceasarmon. He charged the boy and knocked him off balance. I caught him and glared at the two digimon.

"We fight together or you leave," I said sternly. He nodded and stood up.

"So if I am not correct you are a coward." The boy said.

"What? Where do you get such an idea? I am the leader of justice."

"Some leader you are. So cowardly as to need back up from a clone." I said.

"Why you … you shall pay for that! Sekkantou!"

"Tee Dia!"

'Finally some kind of strategy.' I thought.

'Shit, they will kill us. He is human and I am so worn out I doubt I can dodge much more.'

I found the boy in front of me as I panted.

"You aren't too bad boy. But that will not save you from the judgement of justice. Tee Dia!"

"Tee Dia!" They circled us and then fired their arrows. I leaned away and flipped out of the way of other arrows. The other boy stood his ground and pulled out the arrows that pierced his jacket.

"Pathetic," he muttered.

"You are pathetic," he said much louder. This was addressed to the holy digimon and his clone.

"You lie!"

"I do not. You cannot even hit us when there are two of you. A mirror image is no good if the original is lacking in power and strategy." The boy said.

"you shall die! Tee Dia!"

"Tee Dia!"

'Sure …' Kouji thought.

I shook my head and brought my arms up to block the incoming onslaught of arrows.

"There is no need." A female voice said as a gust of wind blew the arrows away.

"Next time blow them at the enemy." The boy said.

"Right … I never thought of doing that." The person, a bird digimon said.

"ugh ... you are so hopeless …" he said.

"Now Sekkantou!"

"Double Sekkantou!"

"Dodge it," the boy said as I was nearly punched to the ground again. He stood tall and took the punches.

'How is he doing that?'

"High pain tolerance pays off," he muttered as he forced both of them back with a sharp jerk from each elbow.

"There is another Spirit here, give it to me."

"What spirit are you talking about?" the black haired boy asked.

"The spirit that is here. You have it. It shall be mine!"

"Whatever you're talking about it will not be yours." He said.

"You-"

"This is not something you can fight," he said with a smirk.

The boy stepped forward and began to furiously punch and kick the Ceasarmon. This brought out a strange reaction in the doppleganger. The same injuries that Ceasarmon was getting appeared on the double as well.

'That's it. You destroy him and the double vanishes as well.'

"Destroy the ceasarmon. The double wil disappear only after he is gone." I told the raven haired boy.

"Very perceptive young child," the Ceasarmon said as he grabbed the other boy,

"But that won't help you. Humans are not meant to be here. Go back from whence you came!" Ceasarmon exclaimed as he flung the raven haired teen into a tree.

He got up with blood dripping from his mouth. He wiped it away and smirked.

"Yu still think you can win?" he mocked.

"Yes, it's not like you can do much and he's down for the count pretty much." He said as he pointed to me.

'That's what you think,'

The boy glared at the digimon as Ceasarmon and his double begun to laugh.

"You were serious? There is no way."

"watch me,"

"Okay then try to dodge this!" Ceasarmon said as he rushed the boy. They landed on the ground both winded. The holy digimon started to punch the raven's face once he got his breathing under control. He just laid there and took it.

'Come on,'I thought.

"It seems that the almighty boy has now fallen. You're next Agunimon."

"Really? Is it over so soon?" the female asked.

"Ah a Birdramon. Sounds like fun." The double said.

"Take care of her." Ceasarmon said as he kept on punching the teen's face.

"Salamander Break!"

"sekkantou!"

"Meteor Wing!"

The three attacks hit and caused an explosion. As the dust and debris cleared a ring of digicode could be seen around Birdramon. It seemed the attacks had all hit her somehow.

"This is mine," the double said as he touched the digicode. It was absorbed into his boday and he cackled triumphantly.

The data from Birdramon gave Ceasarmon more power. He scratched the raven haired boy accros the neck. Deep gouges could be seen along the skin. The boy was unconscious and would not wake.

"Let him go!" I said as I walked toward Ceasarmon. A blazing fire lit up my eyes as I glared daggers at the digimon.

"What if I want to keep him? He would make a great Crusadermon."

I growled at that and froze as the boy flipped over and tossed the digimon away .

"No one is going to tell me what to do." He said. He teetered on his heels for a bit as he tried to focus on the surroundings.

'we have to finish this now. He won't stand a chance and I am not much better.'

Ceasarmon aimed and fired three arrows. One hit the clone, another soared toward me, and the third pierced deeply into the boy's neck. I cut the arrow in half with my claws and came to the boy. He was staring into space like nothing was there to look at.

"Don't give up," I told him as I lightly slapped his cheek to wake him from his stupor.

He gave no reaction and that worried me.

{Do you wish to save the Digital World?}

'yes,'

{Then yu must not give up. Listen to Agunimon. He will guide you.}

'Him?'

{Only he can help you now. I will not be of use until you get the spirit of light into your digivice.}

'Aren't you the Spirit of Light?'

{yes,}

I snapped my eyes shut. How was I supposed to find the Spirit?

"Agunimon?"

"yes?"

"How do I find the Spirit before he does?" I asked as I indicated the Ceasarmon who had just gotten to his feet.

"Look into your heart. What do you see?"

"Light … and darkness …"

"Which is stronger?"

"Light,"

"Use that to your advantage. The spirit will come to you."

I took up a fighting stance in front of the other boy.

"You-"

"I will be fine. You should try to distract him if you can for now."

"Alright, … uh …"

"It's Kouji,"

'Spirit? How am I supposed to do this?'

{I shall be at your disposal. You must embrace the light in your heart. You can only do that by excepting your past.}

'The past …'

{You must relive the past and accept it.}

[A woman sat in an airplane looking out the window. In her lap was a five year old Kouji. It had gotten cold and he wanted to snuggle. She did not argue at the behavior and welcomed him into her warm arms.

It had been smooth flying so far but that was about to change. The cockpit doors opened and a man with a gun stepped into the main area of the plane.

"Yu all shall die." He said in a flat voice. It sounded like he really didn't care what happened to the passengers. This was enough to anger Kouji.

"Leave them alone,"

"A boy? Hmmm … I can make this work …"

"I said leave them alone!" Kouji said as he prodded the barrel of the gun in the man's hand.

"If you stop now I will let them go. Follow me and they shall live."

"You mean it?"

"Yes,"

A scared tomoko could only cry as her son was pulled into the man's trap. She watched on in horror as he was led away. Did he not know that the man was lying? Could he not tell by the man's eyes or face that he was lying? That they would all die eventually even Kouji himself …

"You will be safer in here anyway. Edwardo?"

"Si?"

"Take care of him."

"Si master,"

"and Eddy,"

"Si?"

"Don't fuck this up."

The man stood up and placed the boy in his lap.

"What's your name?" he asked. Thinking nothing of it the innocent boy said,

"Kouji,"

"That is a nice name." the man said as he stroked Kouji's hair. The little boy melted into the touch and gripped the man's other hand.

"It's okay, you can make noise if you want." The man said. Needing no more prompting a low moan could be heard from Kouji.

'How much has he done?'

"Kouji," Ed said as he continued to stroke his hair,

"do you know what pleasure is?"

"Ple-pleasir?"

"Yes that is pretty much it."

"yeah, feels good right?"

"That's right," Ed soothed as his hand slithered its way to the boy's neck.

It was then that Kouji grabbed his hand.

"Show me," he whispered.

"Sure?"

"Yes," Kouji said as he slid the man's hand along his neck. This caused Ed to smile and nod his head.]

I watched on in horror as that scene played again.

{This is part of your trial.}

'Trial?'

{Whether or not you chose the darkness or the light is your choice. This 'trial' will choose your spirit.}

'I have no say in this?'

{No you do not. Now watch and accept.}

[The man's hamd stroked Kouji's neck. His other hand made its way under the boy's shirt. There, it found and squeezed one of his nipples. Kouji gasped and leaned into the hand playing with his sensitive flesh.

"You like that?"

"Yes … More …"

"Your wish is my command,"

Ed's hands caressed the boy's nipples for a few moments. They began to squeeze lightly which, elicited a low moan from the kid.

"… more …"

"I can give you more,"

The man said as he pulled up the boy's shirt. He stopped and took in the body under his hands. It was small, but that was to be expected at his age. Beautiful yet strong … just the way he liked them.

The man took one of the nubs into his mouth and licked it lightly. Kouji roughly bucked his chest into the warm mouth.

"You are being too gentle," he hissed. This made the man's pants tighten. Never before had a child been so willing.

"As you wish," Ed said as he pulled his head up to breathe.

"This will hurt though,"

"I can handle the pain," kouji said.

'wow, he is just what I have been looking for.' Ed thought.

The boy's shirt wwas easily discarded along with his blue jeans. Ed took in the body of the boy. He was lean and slightly muscular even at the tender age of what? Five? Six? Possibly four …

"Come on," Kouji urged. It was more like a demand. A demand to be touched. One that Edwardo couldn't ignore for the life of him.

"Yu said you would show me," Kouji said with a note of sadness and anger in his voice.

"I will," Edwardo said as he rubbed the prominent bulge growing in his pants. Kouji leaned forward and placed a small hand on it. Ed could feel his member twitch as the boy examined the bulge.

"Is mine like that?"

"Not yet I suspect not for a while." Ed told the boy. Kouji started to stroke the bulge as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

His hands would cup it and then stroke once more. It was all driving Ed crazy. He reached down and unzipped his fly. He sighed as the pressure was lessened slightly. It seemed like this was what Kouji was waiting for because he slid his hands inside Ed's pants. The man unbuttoned his pants as well for better access.

The boy moaned softly as his fingers brushed the head and then the base with a barrier of fabric still separating his hand and the fascinating lump.

"Here," Ed said as he slid his pants down. Kouji tried to pull them off of the man's legs but did not possess the strength yet.

"I will do it," Ed said as the article of clothing was put underneath his desk. With thin fabric holding their shafts back they stared at each other. Kouji looking at the man's package as Ed's eyes scoured his young innocent form.

Something seemed to snap inside Ed. He picked up the boy with a predatory smile and kissed him. They both moaned as Ed's fingers found the hem of Kouji's boxers. They were quickly removed as the man found a small cock in his grasp. He squeezed lightly and the boy moaned again. The sound made him want to fuck the boy's brains out. He released his own member and let the boy look.

"This is what you will have someday."

"When? How long?"

"at least six years from now."

"Aww," Kouji said as he pouted. Ed lifted his chin and said,

"At least I can show you what you can do with it." He murmured. Kouji nodded and wrapped his fingers around Ed's need.

Ed growled and pushed the boy to the floor. Kouji tried to move but the man was pinning him down with his weight. This was not fun anymore. The Pleasir was not worth this. He was scared now and nothing this man said would change that. He struggled for a bit but was too distracted when the man bit down on his neck. Moaning, he tried to remember why he was scared.

Ed spread the boy's legs and forced a finger into him. There was a muffled scream as he entered. Tears formed in Kouji's eyes.

"It hurts," he said against the man's lips. Pulling away the man reassured the boy.

"It will pass." He said. He put his fingers in front of the boy's face and said,

"Lick and suck, it will feel better."

Kouji's mouth was satisfied as the fingers entered it. He sucked and licked them as much as he could. When they were retrieved he almost whined in protest.

"That's good, the pain will be gone now." Ed said as he put two saliva coated fingers inside the boy's entrance. A short cry came from Kouji. The man searched for a moment and a loud moan came from the boy as his sweet spot was touched. Thinking it would be a great distraction Ed kept going. He didn't want to come before he had left his mark on this boy. That would just not do. All this work would be for naught.

A few minutes later the fingers were taken out.

"… more … please?" Kouji asked hopefully. The feeling was so good he didn't want it to go away.

"you want something bigger don't you?" Ed asked. This question confused the boy.

"What?" he asked. Instead of giving an explanation that the boy might not understand Ed placed the child's hamds on his length.

"Stroke me and then I will show you,"

Kouji stroked the man for a moment before getting bored of this. He grabbed himself and stroked that as well. The man was mesmerized by this.

"I cannot wait anymore," he said. Kouji froze and blinked.

"For what?" he asked.

"To fuck you," Ed said. This word was foreign to him.

"What is Fuck?" asked Kouji not knowing what the word meant. Ed smiled and laid the boy on the ground underneath him.

"It is easier if I show you." The man said as he spread the boy's legs. He licked his lips as he took in the boy's naked body. He seemed so willing and so curious … Was this right? No time for that kind of thinking …

"Go on then," the boy said. Blinking Ed smiled down at him.

"You shall be mine," ed whispered.

He spread the boy's legs even wider and then plunged inside him. It was so tight he nearly lost control and came right there. A yell came from Kouji as the penis entered him. This pain … it hurt so much … It was supposed to feel good …

"You are so tight," ed said not noticeing the distress of his partner. Kouji cried out as he begun to move in and out of his small body. This again, was ignored by the sex driven man above him.

It wasn't until the door was opened that Ed even thought of coming inside the boy. A woman was thrust into the room. Her arms and legs were tied and she was gagged. She immediately recognized the boy and screamed through the gag. Hearing this, the boy looked over to see his mother tied up.

"Mommy?"

With renewed vigor Ed pounded into the boy. This was what he wanted. It felt so good …

Tomoko managed to spit out her gag and gasped for breath. Shocked and more than a little mortified she tried to reach her son. The bindings were too tight and all she could do was watch him being vilated. Her little Kouji … Her only son … The other Kouichi had died a few months before … Not Kouji too …

Ed stared at the woman for a moment. Why would his boss put her in here? Then he noticed that they shared the same face and hair. That was it. This must be the boy's mother. This was going to be even sweeter …

"Kouji, tell her how much you like this." He told the boy. Kouji tried to hold back the small moans that drifted from his mouth. He really did but there wasn't as much pain now. he gasped and covered his mouth when he saw his mother's pained expression.

"Show her how much you want this," the man said in his ear [which made the boy shudder] huskily.

Kouji blinked. Since when had he asked for this. This was much rougher than he had thought and it hurt so much. Before he could think on it more that spot was hit again. That spot that made it impossible for him to think. That one place he could never not respond to …

"nggggggghhhhh!" he moaned as his prostate was repeatedly pounded. His mother, Tomoko was horrified. Her son was being molested … raped … and he was enjoying it. No!

"K-Kouji? You can't tell me you like this?" she asked. Her voice was as dry as dead leaves in late autumn.

When there was no reply she could feel tears dripping down her cheeks.

"he cannot tell you that he is unhappy. I am giving him what he asked for –pleasure. He wanted to know so I am showing him." Ed said with a wicked grin.

"You monster! Get out of him at once."

"That is for him to decide. So Kouji, should I stop?"

"Nggghhh!"

"I'll take that as a no. So I cannot stop just because you are watching. I will only stop when he asks me to."

"he is just a young boy. He was curious yes but I doubt that he asked you to fuck him."

"he did in a way. He asked me to show him what it was like. Is that not enough?"

"he is just a boy." She said heartbroken. That poor girl who looked no older than 22 or 23. But that did not matter. All that mattered was the boy he was fucking and nothing else. This boy was his and he was going to keep him. No one would take him away!]

[The memory faded to a black tombstone. The words:

"Tomoko Kimura-Minamoto" were stamped on it. The date of death was a few weeks later. What had happened to make her die so suddenly? What had happened to Kouji?]

{This is the past you must discover on your own. There may be digimon that know something.}

'I barely remember her.'

{You must stop trying to run from it and accept that she is dead and that you were violated at the age of five. There is no use pretending it did not happen.}

Tears streamed down my face in waves it seemed. The memories were all coming back to me now. How curious I was … How I wanted to know what pleasure truly meant … my mother's horrified face as she watched … It was all becoming clearer now. This time I would have to face it. Trying to hide it in the back of my mind had not worked even though I hoped it would.

I watched inside my mind as the man pounded furiously into me and then my mother … he then cut an arrow into my left butt cheek and grinned impishly.

"You shall always be mine, my little Kouji." He had said. For a while I had believed it. Now, I did not believe a word of it. He had just used me for his own carnal desires and that was not something that I would let control my life, my well being, my every move …

'Alright,'

{You have accepted?}

'yes,'

{and your mother is dead?}

'yes,'

{I commend you Minamoto Kouji. You have chosen the light over the darkness. You shall now be able to use the spirit of light.}

'Thank you,'

[There is no need to thank me. All I ask is that you protect the digital world and those you will come to care about.}

I stepped aside as another volley of arrows hit the ground where I had just been standing.

"Agunimon, get out of the way."

"Why? You're human. You don't stand a chance against him."

"I beat a Garurumon all by myself."

"What is a Garurumon?"

"I will tell you later. Move now!"

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Tee Dia!"

I dropped to the ground just in time to avoid the arrows that shot toward me.

'I have got to do something. How do I get the spirit?'

{Call it,}

'What? How do I do that?'

{Isn't it obvious?}

'No,'

{Use your head Kouji.}

'Um … okay …'

'Call it? What the fuck is he talking about? How am I supposed to call this spirit?'

"Give me the spirit."

"Never," I said as I brought out my digivice and looked at it. The screen was flashing a dull blue color.

'Call it … so …'

"Spirit come to me," I said uncertainly. The screen flashed a blindingly white color as a pillar of light emerged from the ground. I went over to it and stared as a blue and white figure stood there. It wore blue and white armor, had medium blue fur, and dark blue eyes not much different than my own. I held out my digivice and the creature jumped into it. I could see the same figure in my mind as I shouted,

"Spirito Evolution!"

The same white light surrounded me. I could feel bones popping and snapping as I closed my eyes. When I opened them a few seconds later I was the armored creature.

"Wolfmon!" I cried. My voice was a little deeper and more gruff but otherwise the same as before.

"Lobo Kendo!"I shouted as I went for the Ceasarmon. I could see agunimon dodging arrows out of the corner of my eyes. I paid him no mind and slashed at the digimon's chest. He cried out and tried to take my sword.

I was having none of that.

"Agunimon, we should attack together." I suggested considering I was not that used to this 'spirit' yet.

"Alright, Salamander Break!"

"Lobo Kendo!"

The two attacks collided harshly with the holy digimon. He fell to the ground screaming as his form began to fade.

"What is happening to him?" I asked the other digimon.

"His fractal code is unraveling. One of us should take his data."

"You take it. I took the data from the Garurumon I fought earlier."

"… alright I guess … Fractal code, digitize!" he said as he absorbed the data.

What will happen now? I was going to stay with him. Maybe he could help me to control this form? Or was this his first time too? I hope not …


End file.
